


Patton's Wolf Encounter

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Series: Monster!Sides [5]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fighting, Gen, Ghost!Virgil, Werewolf!Patton, Wolf Attack, because this is an au i changed their surnames so they arent all Sanders, its a pun, logan is mad, logan's last name is Barry, logans berry har har, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: A walk in the woods goes horribly wrong as Patton gets chased down by a wolf.(Takes place a few weeks after the events of "Oh No")





	Patton's Wolf Encounter

For most people, today has just been a regular Tuesday, but for Patton? God, it was anything but.

Of course, it started when he and his ghostly (don’t ask) friend Virgil decided to go for a walk in the woods after Patton’s classes finished for the day.

The first mistake.

Patton thought it would be fun if the pair of them went a bit farther into the trees than usual.

The second mistake.

And now, here he was, running for his life from a gigantic wolf while Virgil flew back to campus to find help. His lungs burned and his legs were aching as he ducked under a branch, pulling it back so that it would smack the beast in the face as he ran by.

 _Oh god oh god oh god it’s right behind me!_ He jumped over a root in the path, _I’m gonna die here! Virgil where are you?!_

* * *

Virgil was moving as fast as he could. He phased through everything in his way to get back to the school, wracking his brain for who could help Patton. _Mr. Phillips? No, he wouldn’t believe me. Mr. Johnson? No, not him either!_ He could see the building through the trees now, he had to hurry! _Uh, Mr… Mr. Barry!_

Just as the man’s name came to Virgil’s mind, he saw Mr. Barry walk into the school building. _Perfect!_

Virgil dropped himself to the ground and tried his best to keep his feet corporeal, dropping his invisibility just before leaving the cover of the trees, looking like a living, if sleep deprived, teen. He ran so hard he could feel his nonexistent heart beating, hoping beyond hope Mr. Barry would listen and help.

He threw the door open, and the second he saw the professor, he shouted, “Mr. Barry!”

Mr. Barry turned around in surprise, and arched an eyebrow at Virgil. “How can I help you?”

Virgil did his best to look like he was breathing heavily, as he ran up to Mr. Barry, standing right in front of him, “Patton- Patton Sanders- he’s in your am class-”

“Yes, I know Patton, what about him?”

“He’s- we were- in the woods- there’s a wolf- chasing- chasing him- I came for- for help-”

Mr. Barry stood straight and Virgil swore he saw his eyes flash red for a second. “Do you know here he is right now?”

“Still- still in the woods, sir,”

Mr. Barry took a deep breath. “I know you are a ghost, Virgil. No need to force yourself to stand on the floor.” He loosened his tie and started running towards the door, “Come on, then, I don’t know where he is, I need you to lead me to where you last saw him.”

“Uh,” Virgil decided not to ask how he knew that he was a ghost, or how he knew his name and floated up off the floor and fly after Mr. Barry, taking the lead and heading back into the woods, surprised that the professor was able to keep pace with him and didn’t seem to be out of breath.

After only about two minutes but to Virgil felt like years, they reached the place where Virgil and Patton split up.

“He went that way,” Virgil said, pointing at a path the beast seemed to have created as it followed Patton.

Virgil looked at where Mr. Barry was standing just a second ago, but the man was gone.

His tie was on the ground.

Virgil picked it up and followed the carnage of trees as quickly as he could.

* * *

Logan could _smell_ that thing almost the second he reached the spot Virgil led him to. He took off his tie and ran as fast as he could after the beast that had one of _his_ students.

He reached it quickly, and was hopelessly relieved when he saw that Patton was still managing to stay away from it. _That said-_

He bared his fangs and jumped on the wolf, letting his fingers sharpen into claws as he grabbed it. He dug his claws into its side and sunk his fanks into its neck. It let out a pitiful whimper as Logan tore chunks of meat from its flank, throwing them to the ground. Siphoned blood from its neck and spat the fowl tasting ichor from his mouth, before biting a different spot and doing the same thing. The beast was dead within seconds, reduced to a bleeding husk as Logan let his hands return to normal and spat the last bits of werewolf from his mouth. _Ugh_.

He adjusted his glasses and looked around the clearing, glad to see that Patton had taken this opportunity to hide. _Of course,_ Logan thought as he smelled the air for Patton’s location, _there’s really no point in hiding anyway._

He walked over to the hollowed out tree Patton managed to fit himself into in the short amount of time it took for Logan to deal with the beast and knocked before looking into the hole Patton climbed through. “Greetings, Patton.”

Patton squeaked and covered his face. God he was _terrified_. “Patton, this is Mr. Barry. You’re safe, now.”

“You just tore that thing to _pieces_.” was the response.

“Indeed, I did.”

“You’re covered in its _blood_.”

“Once again, correct. Patton, you need to trust me, please.”

“What _are_ you?” Oh, Virgil finally reached them. Logan turned to look at him.

“Good question, but right now a more pressing question is ‘is Patton alright’. We can answer questions about me _after_ I make sure Patton isn’t hurt.” Logan sighed and looked back into the tree at Patton. “That would require you leave the tree.”

“… gimme a second.” Patton mumbled as he began trying to climb out of the tree.

Logan stood and watched as Patton freed himself from the tree, and he grimaced at the state of Patton’s left leg. “Did it scratch you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah..? I’ll go to the hospital and get it checked out.”

 _Poor kid_ , “Do you have any other injuries?”

“Just some, uh, scratches from branches and stuff, nothing serious.”

“Hm.” Logan crouched down to examine Patton’s leg. “There’s no way you will be able to walk once the adrenaline wears off.” With that, he stood and scooped Patton up, bridal style, and began walking back to the school. Virgil hovered nervously behind them.

“…can we ask questions now?”

Logan sighed. “Fire away.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is what caused Patton to become a werewolf, specifically, the scratch on his leg
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
